reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinema
Cinemas (or simply movie theaters) are an activity in Red Dead Redemption. In the era in which the game is set, cinemas were an extremely innovative novelty. Films produced in this era were usually very short, without audio, and often times lacked a narrative plot. The player is able to watch a cinema at the cost of two dollars. While watching the film, an NPC pianist will provide a Vaudeville soundtrack. Locations *Blackwater *Armadillo The cinema in Armadillo is located down the road from the Marshall's office and is a temporary structure, located in the town school house. The cinema in Blackwater, however, is a permanent structure, in the style of the Nickleodeon Theatres found across America at the time. It is located next to the Blackwater Saloon safehouse. Films The Dangers of Doctors and Patent Medicines The film's plot revolves around a medical doctor who closely resembles Nigel West Dickens. The doctor has set up a Tonic shop and throughout the film sells medicine to a old man with back pains, a young womanizer with tapeworms, and a little girl with toothaches. However, the medicine the doctor sells to these people ends up hurting them. The old man is energized by the medicine so greatly that he has a heart attack and buries himself in the ground and dies. The womanizer takes the medicine and even though he farts out all the tapeworms, he is overly aroused and ends up humiliatingly (but hilariously) humping a tree which he mistakes for a woman and is taken to jail. And as for the little girl with toothaches, the doctor gives her medicine that is effective on her teeth, but the little girl starts hallucinating. She hallucinates a giant monster attacking her mother. The little girl pulls out an axe and chops down the monster, which sadly ends up to really be the little girls mother. The doctor takes a break after this and sits down on a rock to smoke illegal drugs from Mexico. But as he is about to do this, a group of Mexican Banditos pop out with guns and prepare to steal the drugs for themselves. Luckily, the doctor takes out a invisibility potion and drinks from it, turning him invisible and allowing him to escape. But as the doctor sneaks away, he is suddenly sucked into the ground. The doctor falls through the Earth and lands in Hell, where he is greeted warmly by the Devil ("Welcome dear boy! We have been expecting you!"). The film ends with a warning to not trust medical science (IT WILL KILL YOU AND LEAVE YOU DEAD.) Beumont the Burly: Damsels Causing Distress This film's plot revolves around a large muscular man named Beumont the Burly who is introduced to suffrage (a women's right to vote.) The film is highly sexist in a hilarious and sarcastic way. The film starts out with Beumont lifting 300 pound weights in public, but as he is working out, he notices a group of women passing by who pay him no attention. Beumont is confused by this because "tis usual women wilt at the sign of a performance like this." Beumont returns home for lunch, but as he is walking he hears gunshots in a nearby house. When he investigates, he finds that a housewife has tied up her husband at gunpoint because she is tired of taking care of her children and doing all the housework. The woman leaves to smoke opium and Beumont returns his descent to home. When he gets home, he tells his wife who is reading a book that "it is time for our marital congress to assume." But his wife declines and shows him a book called ''Suffrage: A Women''s ''Right to Vote. ''Beumont is heavily confused, and his wife leaves to go to a suffrage rally. Beumont wanders the streets seeking reason, and along the way he sees a group of tomboys playing cards which Beumont thinks is "just disgraceful." As he wanders further, he is almost killed by a female construction worker who accidentally drops a wheelbarrow of bricks of the top of a building. Walking along, Beumont sees a Suffrage Rally taking place in an ally, with groups of women coming together. When Beumont orders the women to return home, he is attacked, tied up, and thrown onto the railroad tracks. Beumont in distress declares "America hath lost its reason!!". When he looks to his right, he sees Uncle Sam tied up also. Uncle Sam tells him that they "tried making me a woman!" The film ends with a message to vote against women's suffrage ("DON'T TURN UNCLE SAM INTO AUNT SAMANTHA. OPPOSE WOMAN'S SUFFRAGE"). Trivia *The first permanent structure designed for screening of movies in the state of California was Thomas Lincoln Tally's Electric Theater, completed in 1902 in Los Angeles. *The cinema is very similar to comedy shows in Rockstar North's ''Grand Theft Auto IV '' *Cinemas appear in 2 forms: Acts by NPC's, and animated short movies. *The protagonist of one of the films is a charlatan elixir salesman; a direct reference to Nigel West Dickens. *The actual price of a Cinema ticket in 1910 is actually $0.07, instead of $2.0 dollar (that price would be in 1975) according this site. *The first ever animated cartoon was from Argentina, called El Apóstol and it was made in 1917. *This is like TV in GTA IV Era it has no point but to kill time. Gallery doctor2.PNG doctor3.PNG doctor4.PNG doctor5.PNG doctor6.PNG doctor7.PNG burly2.PNG burly3.PNG burly4.PNG burly5.PNG burly6.PNG Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left es:Cine Category:Redemption Locations Category:Amenities Category:Locations